U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/878,236 discloses magnetic induction torque transfer, which employs an induction cylinder interposed between rotors for torque transfer by magnetic induction in accordance with Lenz's Law of Induction. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/878,236 also discloses rolling biphasic coil control, a method of configuring and energizing stator coils that optimizes torque and minimizes torque ripple. Such a permanent magnet motor may also serve as a generator. By the same token, a pump employing a permanent magnet motor may also serve as a turbine. Fabrication of the machine is the same regardless of how the machine is employed.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/125,814 entitled Axial-Loading Magnetic Reluctance Device issues on Nov. 13, 2018, and describes embodiments aimed at limiting the axial displacement of a shaft or tube.
Axial-flow pumps and turbines generally contain a propeller or an impeller inside a pipe. Rotation of this propeller moves fluids through the pipe. This fluid can be air, water, or any gas or liquid. The motor that drives the shaft and propeller can be sealed and mounted inside the pipe or mounted outside the pipe with the shaft passing through the wall of the pipe. This design is large and unwieldy compared to other pump designs, and the shaft must be sealed where it penetrates the pipe. Axial-flow pumps that employ permanent magnets may function in reverse as turbines, in which case fluid flowing through the pipe induces rotation of a propeller/impellor located inside a pipe, which drives a generator or alternator in order to produce electricity.